


The Velvet Interludes

by OugiOshino



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Multi, Siblings, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Velvet AU, and akechi and theodore?, was there really not a tag for akechi and margaret?, what is wrong with you people?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OugiOshino/pseuds/OugiOshino
Summary: Akechi's interactions with the velvet siblings and getting accepted into their family[DON'T GET ON MY CASE, I KNOW I SHOULD BE WRITING THE CANON FOR VELVET AU]
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Caroline, Akechi Goro & Elizabeth, Akechi Goro & Justine, Akechi Goro & Lavenza, Akechi Goro & Margaret, Akechi Goro & Theodore, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira(mentioned), Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji(mentioned)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Velvet AU





	The Velvet Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore and Goro try to have a conversation about ice cream

"The inmate asked me a curious question yesterday." Goro played with the pages of Le Grimoire while he waited for Theodore to respond to him. The older attendant glanced up from what he was doing, sending a question glance at Goro.

"And?"

"He asked me about something humans like to eat called... ah yes, I believe it was called 'ice cream'." Theodore's eyes widened in recognition and he nodded like he knew exactly what Goro was talking about.

"Yes, I am familiar with the concept. Humans freeze their milk and enjoy eating it. At least, that's how I believe it works," Theodore cocked his head in confusion as he realized he didn't quite know what he was saying. The two attendants fell into an awkward silence, both unsure of what to say next, "they enjoy it very much... though it eludes me as to why."

"I am quite unsure as well. I do not know much of the human world." Theodore laughed softly, ruffling Goro's hair and messing it up.

"You still have a lot to learn kid. Don't worry, you'll get there someday." Goro smiled at the older attendant as he went to leave, waving a small goodbye. Theodore was always so kind to him.


End file.
